


Boys Don't Cry

by Alexandria (heartfullofelves)



Category: Hornblower (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1656176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William is jealous of Archie and Horatio's - ahem - friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys Don't Cry

The sun was setting beautifully over the sea, and the ship rocked in a slow, gentle rhythm. _The perfect romantic setting_ , thought Horatio Hornblower. He turned to his friend Archie and said, “May I kiss you? There’s no-one around to spot us.”

“Of course, Horatio,” replied Archie, looking up in admiration. “You don’t have to ask.”

Pleased, the taller boy bent down and moved in for the kiss. Soon they were gripping each other’s arms and leaning in close. They both fought for dominance but Horatio was bigger and stronger and he soon was bending Archie back over the rail as they kept kissing.

“Mmm, I love you, Horatio,” Archie mumbled against his companion’s mouth.

“And I love you,” Horatio mumbled back.

A loud cough interrupted their moment and they sprang apart, guilt and embarrassment all over their faces.

“Only me,” said William Bush. “But I would like a word with Horatio, if I may.”

Horatio and Archie exchanged a glance before the taller boy addressed William. “You may,” he said, falling into step with him. “I’ll see you later, Archie.”

When the two had walked out of earshot they put their heads together and spoke with hushed tones, careful not to attract unwanted attention. Being two of the most important officers on the ship, it was hard work, and they had to look busy.

“Horatio, this isn’t easy for me to say,” William said in his low, controlled voice. “But I must say it. The thing is, I think of you as a close friend, a very close friend. Seeing you with Archie makes me feel left out and unwanted. You’ve known him longer than you’ve known me, and you spend more time with him.”

“Are you going somewhere with this? Make your point!” demanded Horatio.

“Yes, I am going somewhere with this. My point is that I’m jealous and I want you to spend more time with me. I have needs, you know. Am I not your friend?”

“Well, yes. I can see you point,” Horatio answered. If they had been in private he would have reached up to stroke William’s cheek, gentle and loving like he was with Archie. “If I must be honest,” he added, “I don’t favour Archie. I like you both the same, it’s just that I’ve gotten into a habit that I cannot break.”

They reached the bow of the ship and stood together, facing the ocean that appeared white because of the setting sun in the opposite direction. Horatio looked around to make sure they were alone before taking William’s hand in his own.

“I am not a man who easily shows affection, but I will do my best to satisfy your needs and be a good friend to you. I enjoy sailing with you, and I would not wish it any other way. You are important to me, William Bush –” here he held their joined hands over his own heart “- and I stick to my word.”

“Thank you, Horatio,” replied William, a little overcome with emotions. He bowed his head, forcing himself not to weep. “Your words mean a lot to me.”

Horatio smiled for the first time in weeks. “You are not second best, despite all appearances. And you never will be.”

“I’m glad to hear it. Now, may I kiss you to seal the deal?”

“You may,” whispered Hornblower, his dark eyes sparkling in the dimming sunlight.


End file.
